


Rhonda Hurley's Secret

by HerMajestyTheQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyTheQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyTheQueen
Summary: In the summer of 1998, a nineteen year old Dean Winchester met a woman who was more than he could handle. Rhonda Hurley may not have been the love of his life, but she opened his eyes to a more progressive and accepting world. In 2017, Dean is faced with a blast from the past, a girl who goes by the name of Riley. She reminds him of Rhonda and acts eerily similar. She helps him to accept his feelings towards Castiel, provides a fresh new perspective on hunting, and overall makes life at the bunker a new sort of adventure. Riley also makes his life hell. But hey, any kid of Dean's is sure to be trouble.





	

After a job well done, Sam and Dean Winchester went to a bar near the case they had been working (some rogue vamps with a penchant for children) to soak up some brews and maybe find some company for the night. OF course, when they arrived, it was nearing final call in the small Missouri town and the pickings were slim.

  
When the waitress came by to take their order, something seemed oddly…familiar about her to Sam. He felt like he knew this girl from somewhere, but where? She couldn’t have been a day over 20 if that and was most definitely alive, so not a former bedmate. Maybe a past rescue? Shit, he thought, hope she doesn’t blow our cover.

  
“What can I get you boys?” She asked in a husky yet feminine voice. Dean gave her his full attention, but surprisingly didn’t flirt with the curvy blonde. She looked shocked when she saw his whole face. Like she had seen a famous person. Or a ghost.

  
“Just beers, thanks honey,” Dean replied before turning to Sam. He had recognized the girl too. As they brainstormed as to the common place they obviously had met this girl previously, Sam saw her talk with the owner of the bar who quickly shuffled out all the other patrons. The hairs began standing up on Sam’s neck.

  
“Dean…” he managed, before the waitress came back with a full bottle of Jack Daniels, three glasses, and a small pink box, startling the pair who looked at her awestruck as she made herself at home on the third seat at their table.

  
“Dean Winchester, right?” She said without preamble. Without making eye contact with either of the men, she poured three glasses of whiskey and put one in front of each of the boys. The third she knocked back without a wince—obviously not her first time drinking—and then filled it up again. “You might wanna keep up old man, I got some news that ain’t gonna sit too well on a sober mind and a healthy liver.” Dean appraised the girl, deemed that this probably wasn’t a trap (call it a gut instinct) and then gulped down his whiskey.

  
“How the fuck do you know who I am?”

  
“I know a lot more than that. I know that if you’re Dean then this is most likely your brother Sam, I know that the two of you hunt monsters for shits and giggles, and I know that when you were nineteen you slept with a girl named Rhonda Hurley and she made you—“

  
“TOO MUCH INFORMATION!” Dean cut the mysterious girl off hurriedly. Sam cracked a smile. He remembered Rhonda, she had been good for Dean. Helped him start to act like less of a machismo. His brother had never mentioned how though, just always ended conversations that began with Rhonda with a blush and an unsubtle change of subject.

  
Dean remembered Rhonda too. God, that summer had been one of the best of his life. Rhonda was a little older than he had been, not too much of a cougar just twenty-one or twenty-two to his nineteen. She had been a woman who knew what she wanted and was not afraid to ask for it, a quality that was so difficult to find in women. He was aware of how emotionally constipated he could be, so having a girl spell out her wants and needs for him was a godsend. It had made it a lot easier to ask for things that he wanted, leading to the some of the best sex of his life and satisfying a long lived and repressed curiosity of how it’d feel to wear women’s lingerie. He shook off that line of thought. “How could you possibly know about that?!”

  
The waitress who knew too much and still looked familiar, husky voice, curves, and eyes the color of evergreen trees, shoved the small pink box to Dean. “Trust me, I wish I could burn that image from my retinas too, and I wouldn’t believe it myself but there’s the…evidence.”

  
Dean opened the box, carefully, in case this was a trap. As soon as he peeked inside, he flushed a shade of pink that matched the panties inside and slammed it shut again.

  
“Ah ah ah,” the girl said. “There’s also some pictures and a note you should probably read. I know it’s private, so if you want me to take Sam somewhere else…”

  
“No,” Sam interjected. “I wanna hear this. I liked Rhonda.”

  
“Trust me, Sammy,” Dean said. “You won’t wanna hear this.”

  
“I’m gonna take Dean’s side here, Sam.” Pretentious fuckin’ waitress.

“Shut the hell up, who even are you? What’s your name? Can’t keep calling you “the waitress” in my head when you obviously have the upper hand here,” retorted Sam.

  
“Riley”

  
Sam waited a beat. “Riley what?” Then he heard Dean suck in a deep breath through his teeth. Riley and Sam turned to face Dean who was now in a full fledged panic. He had skipped the drama and read the note by himself. He looked to Riley and then to Sam.'

  
“Her name is Riley Winchester-Hurley. She’s my daughter.”

Gasp.

  
Silence.

  
Then the sound of three whiskey glasses being emptied down throats and slammed on the table in perfect unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first fic. I'm good with feedback and really don't have anywhere for this story to go, it's just been bouncing around my head for weeks and I had to write it down, so if you have ideas or suggestions they will be most appreciated! Also, I've never written a story. Or anything with dialogue. So if I screwed it up, lemme know that too.


End file.
